¿Sabes que es amar? soul y maka
by Cathita-Chan Albarn
Summary: soul y maka van a un campamento de invierno , cuando llego una tormenta, maka no sabia que es el amor , pero lo descubre cuando soul le explica todo ¿maka y soul estarán juntos? averiguenlo y léanlo! .3


_Bueno , __**no he tenido mucha inspiración**__ , esta historia es completamente mia! :3 _

_**Soul Eater:**__ No me pertenece , por mi , maka y soul terminarían juntos *-*! :3_

_**¿Sabes Que Es Amar?**_

* * *

_**((Maka Pov))**_

Hace unos unos días atrás abia sentido una extraña atracción sobre soul , no sabia que era , ya a mis 16 años uno supone que deberia saber todo , pero no sabia que era ese sentimiento que varias beses me decían que era "amor", le dije a tsubaki y me explico que ra ese sentimiento, pero la verdad no entendí mucho... , varias veces me lo explicaron , pero lo único que hacen es enredarme mas en este lio , no se que es el "amor" que siento por soul o que en verdad lo siento por el... haaa!

Soul a estado extraño, últimamente , y no se por que , cada ves que lo veo o le muestro una sonrisa se sonroja y la verdad , no se por que lo hace!? creo que algo le pasa , ademas a mi también me sucede eso!

Hace unos días me invitaron a un campamento de invierno , me dijeron que tenia que traer a una hombre si quería ir , y acepte...invite a soul a que fuera con migo , por que la verdad me siento segura con el... :3  
Había llegado el día de partir , teníamos que hacer nuestros bolsos y irnos asía la cabaña llamada "Esperanzas" la verdad estaba ansiosa...

maka: soul ya estas listo , tenemos que salir...

soul: ya, estoy listo , bajemos...-dijo con una gran sonrisa a la cual le respondí el gesto  
bajamos rápidamente y nos subimos a la moto , soul ensendio la moto y nos fuimos al campamento , cuando llegamos , nos encontramos con tsubaki y black star!

maka: tsubaki?... black star?...-dije dudosa de por que estaban hay?

tsubaki: hola maka-chan, hola soul-kun-dijo con una sonrisa!

soul: que hacen aquí?

bs: tsubaki me invito a este campamento y acepte y tu?

soul: maka me invito a este campamento también!

Los dos hombre sitos chocaron puños mientras que yo y tsubaki encaminamos asía la entrada donde nos dirían nuestras cabañas

jefa: bueno , les diré la cabaña donde ustedes se alojaran en 4 semanas aquí y les daré las llaves , cada cabaña se da por color , presten mucha atención cuando llame a sus nombres, esta bien-iso una pausa y continuo- tsubaki y black star!?...

tsubaki: aqui!

jefa: ustedes van a la cabaña azul , tomen sus llaves...

Tsubaki tomo las llaves y se fue con Black Star...

jefa: Hero y Akina

hero: si?

jefa:su cabaña es la amarilla, tomen las llaves  
hero y akina se fueron a su cabaña...

jefa: Soul Eater y Maka Albarn?

maka: si?

jefa: bueno , ustedes van a la cabaña roja, tomen sus llaves! , eso si , tengan cuidado al ir!

Asentí ,tome las llaves y me lleve a soul a la cabaña , tardamos mucho en encontrar la cabaña , pasamos , por la caballa azul , morada , amarilla , verde, casi por todos los colores hasta que por fin la encontramos...

soul: esta un poco separada de las otras cabañas!

Era cierto , la cabaña estaba muy lejos de las otras y esta estaba cerca de un riachuelo muy bonito, saque las llaves y abrí la puerta , al llegar solamente había una habitación , pero con 2 camas , la cocina y el living era grande y el baño muy adornado con una ducha azul marino , bastante hermosa la cabaña , los muebles eran verdes y el piso de madera al igual que las paredes , los muebles eran de granito negro con decoraciones blancas , la habitación tenia un color celeste, pero dormiría en la misma habitación que soul y eso me pone nerviosa...

soul: vamos , a desempacar las cosas..

asentí y elegí la cama que estaba cerca de una ventana , daba la vista exacta donde estaba el riachuelo , era realmente lindo , saque toda mi ropa, eso si escondiendo mi ropa intima y mis cosas ,en la habitacion abia 2 armarios uno verde y el otro rojo , elegí el verde , es que es mi color favorito :3... puse mis cosas hay y las ordene , al terminar tome una polera de mangas, un poleron y un pantalón ajustado con mis zapatillas y me fui al baño a cambiarme , ya que estaba realmente incomoda con estos pantalones de lana...

_**((Soul Pov))**_

saque todas mis cosas del bolso que traía , vi como maka estaba dejando sus cosas en un armario color verde , a si que deje mis cosas en el armario color rojo , vi como maka llevaba sus cosas en la mano y se dirijia asía el baño ,saque una polera de polar y unos jins con mis zapatillas...me vestí y luego fui a la cocina a ver que había, abia unos dulces , una tarta de fresas, mantequilla y mermelada , vi a la orilla que estaba colgando una bolsa que traía pan y tortillas, saque 2 dulces , lo puse en un plato y lo puse en la mesita de noche que estaba en el living , prendí la estufa , por que me estaba congelando , cerré todas las cortinas , las cuales todas estaban abiertas , cerré la ventana que estaba en nuestra habitacion y me senté en el sofá a esperar a maka mientras comía...

_**((Maka Pov))**_

me vestí y deje mi pelo suelto ya que me daba mucho frió al tener mi pelo en coletas , me peine y salí , vi que la estufa estaba prendida , por lo que el ambiente era cálido , vi a soul descansando en el sofá , se veía muy mono durmiendo , lo bese en la frente y le susurre-buenas noches soul- le ise una caricia en la mejilla y me fui a mi habitacion , estaba muy cansada y por lo que eran las -11:32- me acosté con ropa y todo y me dormí...

_**((Soul Pov))**_

estaba perdido en mis pensamientos , me deje tirar en el sofá y comen se a meditar..., no se por que motivo pero termine hablando de maka...

mente: te gusta soul?

soul: me gusta quien?

mente: te gusta tu técnico? , te gusta maka?

soul: am?... no lo se!

mente: que piensas sobre maka?

soul: am?... bueno , es inteligente , tiene una bonita sonrisa , es hermoso su rostro y cada ves que la veo siento un cosquilleo en mi estomago , es comprensiva , alegre , aunque un poco enojo na , pero es muy linda entre si... soul pensó lo que abia dicho y-no no no no, cuando me enamore de maka? bueno, tiene mucho sentido , ella es realmente hermosa , para un tío cool como yo :3

me levante del sofá y fui a la habitacion , cuando entre vi maka durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, le bese la frente y le susurre-buenas noches maka- y me fui a mi cama , la abrí y me acosté al mismo tiempo que me tapaba , asía mucho frió esa noche, cerré mis ojos y me dormí...

_**((Maka Pov))**_

me desperté , por un fuerte ruido, me levante rápidamente y me puse mis zapatillas , fui a la sala y vi a soul colocando unos palos a la estufa , fui a la habitacion y mira por la ventana , que una tormenta , estaba compensando a llegar...

soul: hola maka-me dijo con una sonrisa...

maka: hola soul-le dije correspondiendo le la sonrisa

soul: que quieres para desayunar?-dijo dirijiendoce a la sala de estar, mientras que lo seguía

maka: que hay?-dije sentándome al lado de el

soul: hay dulces , mantequilla , mermelada y pan...

maka: tostadas con mantequilla...

soul me sonrió y se acerco a mi , me sonroje y el se paro cuando estábamos muy cerca , podía sentir su respiración , en ese momento estaba muy nerviosa, fue asía la cocina y empeso hacer el desayuno , cuando se separo , sentí mi corazón latir a mil, sentí mi cara ardiendo , supe que estaba muy sonrojada , suspira y me eche en el sofá , unos minutos después soul me llamo para que desayunara , me levante y fui donde el , me sene y espese a comer...

_**((Soul Pov))**_

estaba haciendo las tostadas , y recordé lo que paso , me sonroje , al recordarlo , en verdad se veía muy adorable en ese momento , debía decirle lo que sentía , pero tenia mucho miedo a que me rechazara , cuando termine , puse 2 tostadas en un plato y las otras 2 en otro , llame a maka para que desayunara , cuando espesamos a comer , había un silencio enorme , me pareció un poco incomodo , solo se escuchaba como la lluvia chocaba fuertemente con e techo de la cabaña, cuando termine , levante mi plato y lo puse en el lava platos , luego me senté en el sofá y prendí la tele antigua que estaba hay , solo había un canal que se veía bien y estaban pasando una novela romántica , al parecer era el final , me senté y luego se sentó maka al lado mio, me acosté en e fosa con los pies afuera , maka se acomodo y tomo mis pies y los tapo con una manta que estaba por hay y junto con ella se envolvió y se sentó al lado mio, poniendo la cabeza en mi torso , mi corazón empeso a latir a mil , no sabia que hacer , tenia a maka en mi torso al lado mio, no sabia que hacer , mire a maka por unos segundo y luego vi la novela , y vi que decían

la mujer: lo que siento es amor...

mire a maka quien tenia la mirada confusa ,luego se sentó y me miro fijamente...

_**((Maka Pov))**_

cuando dijo eso la mujer- lo que siento es amor- mi cabeza empeso a confundirse atrosmente , no sabia que hacer, mire a soul fijamente y luego...

maka: soul?...

soul: que pasa maka?-me dijo curioso

maka: soul...me puedes decir que es el amor?

soul se sobresalto un poco , por la pregunta y luego sonrió...

soul: pues...el amor es cuando sientes algo por esa persona que para ti es especial , cuando están muy juntos se sonrojas , te sientes bien con esa personas , te ríes con el , confías en el y te enojas con el, esa persona que tu sin duda darías la vida para que estés a salvo , esa...persona que amas tanto y le dices...te...te amo-cuando dijo eso lo mire asombrada , todo lo que me había dicho soul , lo sentía yo por el...

maka: soul... me puedes decir , pero no te enojes si! , quien te gusta?

soul: te diré si después me dices quien te gusta...

maka: esta bien...

soul: pues te diré como es ella y te darás cuenta , esta bien?-dijo sonriendo...

maka: esta bien...

soul: bueno , ella es hermosa , inteligente, sus ojos jades me vuelven loco, su pelo y su forma de ser , son únicos , cuando estoy con ella me siento completamente feliz , ella es todo para mi , y si algún día se fuera , no sabría si morir o dejarle ir, en realidad , la quiero, la amo ,y quiero que este junto ami,ella es realmente hermosa, tiene coraje , valentía y le gusta leer mucho jejeje...

yo al oír esas palabras le sonreí de inmediato y sentí unas lagrimas caer sobre mis mejillas...

maka: bueno, el es muy guapo, cool , divertido y alegre, sus ojos rojos me invaden con solo una mirada , su pelo y su forma de ser, son únicos y cuando estoy con el , no se que hacer , me siento nerviosa y me sonrojo, en realidad si , el se enojara con migo y se fuera , no sabría que hacer , y de seguro mi corazón se rompería en 2 , no sabia que era el amor y cuando me lo describiste , pude saber que en verdad lo amo...

soul me miro con los ojos iluminados y me abrazo

_soul: te amo maka...-me dijo con una sonrisa_

_maka: soul, yo también te amo...-le dije devolviendo le la sonrisa_

soul se acerco a mi y me planteo un beso tierno que yo correspondí de inmediato , lo abrase en el cuello con mis brasos y el me me tomo y me puso en sus piernas para que me acercara mas a el , duramos bastante hasta que nuestros cuerpos gritaron **¡AIRE!** , soul me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa...

soul , se levanto y me iso cosquillas en mi cuello y mi estomago , yo reía y no paraba de moverme , le ise cosquillas a soul y este se asía como si le doliese , el estaba riendo y a la ves decía-no , me duele ajajjajaaj, no ,ahí-estuvimos corriendo por toda la casa asiéndonos cosquillas , besándonos y sonriendo, hasta que llego la noche , soul me cargo y yo me sujetaba en su cuello y puse mi cabeza en su cuello y aspire , este se estremeció y se rió un poco , lo volvía a hacer y soul soltó una carcajada , lo volví a hacer y soul me dejo en la cama y me empeso a hacer cosquillas...

soul: haaaa , te gusta a ti no mas

maka: jajajajaa soul jajjajaj ya jajajaj basta jajajaja

soul: esta es mi venganza

soul continuo asiéndome cosquillas hasta que paro , lo vi , moviendo la cama hasta mi , y las junto sonrei , queria dormir con migo...

soul: puedo?

maka: claro!-le dije

soul junto mas las camas y le acomodo al lado mio, se acostó y se acerco mas a mi...

soul: maka?

maka: si soul?-le dije mirándolo a los ojos

soul: quieres ser mi novia?

sonreí , le di un beso tierno y le dije- si , si quiero-el sonrió y junto mi frente con la de el y empeso a darme tiernos besos que yo correspondí , me abrase mas a soul y puse mi cabeza en su torso , soul me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo...

soul: buenas noches maka...

maka: buenas noches soul...

* * *

_**Este fue el mejor campamento de mi vida! :3**_

* * *

_Que les pareció? , estuvo bueno , malo , me quieren matar , me masacraran queeeeeeeeeeee?_

_jejeje , dejen sus comentarios - _

_nos leemos luego Cathita-chan albarn fuera! :3_


End file.
